Easter
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Easter morning. Pony is two Soda is four and Darry is eight. They all love chocolate. How will it go? Happy Easter!


I don't own Outsiders or Easter.

Pony- just turned 2

Soda-4

Darry-8

No one else just these three boys and there mom and dad.

It was Easter morning. Pony was the first one to wake up but he couldn't get out of bed because of the gate around his bed was blocking his way.

Soda was in his room lying in bed. He couldn't either, he too had a gate around his bed. Their mom and dad wasn't sure but they told him it was only till he was six then they would get reed of it.

Darry had just got up. He got out of bed put on his slippers. He crapped out of his room and into his baby brothers room.

"Pony. Are you a wake?" Darry whisperd in the dime light. The only light in the room was coming from the night-light on the wall. Darry went over to his brothers bed.

"Dawwy?" Pony asked up at him big brother.

"Shhhh. Yeah it's me Pony. You got to be quite ok?"Darry whisperd as up against the bed.

Pony got up and put his arms out for his brother to pick him up out of bed. Darry picked him up and Pony put his small arms around Darry's neck. Darry cared Pony put of his room and to their brothers room.

Darry put on Pony on the ground."Soda. Are you a wake?" Darry whispered to is middle brother.

"Yup!" Soda said crawling to the edge of his bed. Darry picked him up and sat him on the floor.

"Soda you have to be quite. Mom and Dad might here us."Darry whisperd to him, he walked to Pony who was sitting on the floor playing with Soda's toy truck.

"Come on Pony. Wets go wake up mommy and daddy up." Soda said taking Pony's right hand. Darry took his left hand.

The three of them walked to their mom and dads room. All the lights were all off. Their door was open just a bit. Darry pushed it open some with his free hand. The three of them walked in the room.

Darry started to run that gave his brother the single to run too. The three of them jumped on the bed waking their partens up.

"Happy Easter!" Darry said hugging both his mom and dad.

"Happy Eastew!" Soda said hugging them too.

"Wappy Wetew!" Pony said trying to sound like his older brothers but it was harder to do. He hugged his mom and dad.

Their mom and dad laughed.

"Well this was a nice wake up." Mrs. Curtis said hugging her boys.

"Yes, it was." Mr. Curtis said messing up his boys hairs."You boys want to go for the hunt?"

Mrs. Curtis had Pony in her arms.

"Yeah!" All three of the chorused (is that right?).

That made their parents laugh.

"Well go and get your baskets. Darry or Soda get Pony's." Mrs. Curtis said holding Pony in her arms.

Darry and Soda rushed out of the room and into their own rooms to get their hunting baskets.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had put their house coats on, and slippers. Pony was sitting on their bed when his brothers came back. Soda had another one in his hand. He went over to Pony and gave it to him.

Pony was about to get off when Mrs. Curtis picked him up. Darry and Soda went out the door. Pony was wiggling in his mothers arms.

"Mommy! Wet me go! I wanw go too!" Pony said in his little voice. His mother light out a small laugh. She put her youngest son on the ground.

"Okay sweety." His mother kissed his head then he ran off with his older brothers.

Mr. Curtis walked up behind his wife."Think they found out?"

"Not yet but in 5...4...3...2...1...no-"

"Mommy! Daddy! We can't get the chocowate!" Soda said running to them."Pony's crying now too!"

Mrs. Curtis left and went to her oldest and youngest son.

Mrs. Curtis picked Pony up who looked at her."Bunny no wike us?" He sniffed whipping his eyes and looking at his mom.

"No sweet. Bunny like you boy's. Bunny just put this gate here so you boy's wont start looking for the eggs he left with out daddy and mommy here to watch you boys."

Mr. Curtis walked over the gate and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Curtis went over the gate too with Pony in her arms.

Soda and Darry where pouting. Mrs. Curtis put Pony in his high chair.Pony wiggled around in it. Mr. Curtis went to the other boys.

Mrs. Curtis had started breakfast.

"Come on boys. You can go and play till mom is done making breakfast." Mr. Curtis said looking down at is sons.

(skipping head to after they are done eating.)

Mrs. Curtis washed Pony's face with a face cloth and Soda's too. She washed Darry's too but he said that he can do it him self but she didn't listen. She picked Pony up out of his high chair and sat him down. She gave them their baskets.

"Okay boys you can go and hunt now. Don't be eating them while you hunt. Go on." Mrs Curtis said and less then a second they were in the leaving room. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis went to watch them hunt.

After the hunt they each had different amounts of chocolate eggs.

Darry-20

Soda-16

Pony-3

Pony looked in his basket and in his brothers. They had much more then he did. Pony looked really sad at his eggs.

"Pony what's wrong?" Darry asked looking at his little brother.

"I have wike no eggs..." Pony sniffed, looking up at Darry.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis where in the kitchen getting some coffee ready.

Darry thought for a moment."Here."He took seven out and put them in Pony's basket. Leaving him with 13 eggs. Soda took three of his and put them in Pony's. Now they each had 13 eggs.

"Thank you!" Pony smiled and huged his brothers.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis watched their boys share their eggs with their little brother.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wook what Dawwy and Soda gave me!" Pony said smiling while showing them all the eggs.

"That was really nice of them."Mr. Curtis said looking at the eggs. Mrs. Curtis left for a minute.

"Daddy wewe mommy gone?" Soda asked looking at his dad with confusion.

"She just went to get something. She will be right back." Mr. Curtis said sitting down in his chair with is coffee in his hand.

Mrs. Curtis just came back down stares.

"Pony, Soda, Darry. Close your eyes and put your hands out." Mrs. Curtis said while Darry shut his eyes and put his hands out. Soda and Pony were have trouble with it.

Mr. Curtis put his coffee on the table next to him,"Come here boys." He said holding out his arms for them." both Pony and Soda ran into their dad's arms. He put one hand over Pony's eyes, and one hand over Soda's eyes. They both put their small hands out.

Mrs. Curtis took out a bag and put something in each of their hands. When Darry opened his eyes and their dad took his hands away from Soda and Pony's eyes there was some screaming going on.

"Yeah a new football!" Darry said smiling at it.

"Yippie! A cowouwing. book with cwyons!" Pony smiled at them.

"Yeah! A new caw!" Soda said smiling at it.

"Thank you mom." Darry said and hugged her legs.

"Thank you mommy." Soda and Pony said at the same time going to get off their dad to hug their mom.

"Thank daddy too." Mrs. Curtis said looking at her sons.

"Thank you daddy." Pony and Soda both hugged him, and Darry hugged his legs.

Mrs. Curtis took their hunting basket and to them up high so they couldn't reach them.

Pony was colouring in his new book, Soda was playing with his truck and Darry was doing some last minute homework that he forgot to do.

They had a great little Easter.

Like it? Took me along time to do this up! Hope people like it! I did the best I could with the spell checking! It's late here and all! -Sigh- Pony talking is suppose to be like it is, and same with Soda.


End file.
